


Bound To You

by ProphecyMarauder45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Auror Harry Potter, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphecyMarauder45/pseuds/ProphecyMarauder45
Summary: Ten years. That’s how long Harry Potter hasn’t seen nor heard from Hermione Granger. And the last place he thought he would see her again was the BDSM club he frequented. If she thought he was going to let her out of his sight (or his cuffs) ever again, she was sorely mistaken. Bound hearts will always find their way back to each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 59
Kudos: 221
Collections: Prompt Bank Garage Sale





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [HarmonyandCo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyandCo/pseuds/HarmonyandCo) in the [PromptBankGarageSale](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptBankGarageSale) collection. 



> Woot! I am back with another Post-Hogwarts/War story! This fic is for Harmony & Co's Prompt Bank Garage Sale writing fest and the prompt I got was: Harry and Hermione meet at a BDSM club. The prompt was submitted anonymously so whoever you are, here's your story!
> 
> This is another one of those ideas in my head that I've been meaning to write for the past few years and finally, I'm putting it down on paper (so to speak). Much love to Indo_Carib and HHrPie for being my betas for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one! xx
> 
> PS: Cover art was drawn by me, btw! ^^,

* * *

Harry Potter entered the main floor of _Imperium_ . The familiar scents of leather, sweat, and sex filled him, relaxing him. He had been gone for a mission in Russia for several months and he had missed being in the club. Nine Inch Nails’ _Closer_ played on the speakers placed around the club, several couples dancing to the deep bass on the designated dance floor on the right front side of the room. He watched them for a few beats before heading to the bar at the left side of the room.

“Master Harry! Welcome back!” The tall, red-headed woman behind the bar greeted him. Harry gave her a smile as he took a seat, nodding at the other members who also gave greetings.

“Mistress Dianne, good to see you,” he replied as she placed a bottle of his favourite ale in front of him.

“Are you playing tonight?”

He took a drink before he responded, “Probably not. Master Kane asked to meet me and Ron tonight but wouldn’t say what about. Besides, I’m still beat. I’m in no condition to top anyone efficiently right now.”

Dianne nodded as she waved her wand to chill a bottle of beer before levitating it to a patron at the far end of the bar. “I saw him earlier heading towards the back.” She nodded her head towards that direction.

“Well, he didn’t set a time on when we were going to meet so I’ll just hang out here for a while and wait for Ron,” he said before taking another swig of his ale. He was about to call out to Dianne when a petite blonde woman knelt beside his chair, her palms up on her thighs, and head bowed down. Harry took a moment to appreciate the high protocol then moved to cup her chin, forcing her to tilt her head up to look at him.

“Did you need something, little one?” he asked in a low, commanding tone. He could see her tremble from the sound of his voice, her pupils dilated, anticipation clear as well as anxiety and need.

“Will Master Harry play with me tonight?” she asked. He had topped her before and while he enjoyed the experience, it wasn’t enough to entice him to do a scene with her again at the moment.

“I would love to, little one, but I can’t right now.” He tapped her nose. “I’m sure there’s a dom around who would be happy to give you what you need tonight.”

The blonde woman’s hopeful expression changed into disappointment, but she nodded her acceptance. As she walked away, Harry saw someone else approach him and a smile grew on his face.

“Hey, Harry.”

Harry returned his greeting and watched as his red-headed best friend took the seat beside him and a familiar blond man knelt next to Ron’s legs. The light blue leather cuffs on his wrists matched the latex boxer briefs he wore, a contrast to the black leather harness wrapped around his trim upper body. He caressed his cheek with a finger and was rewarded with a warm smile.

“Hello, Draco.”

Draco looked up at Ron, and he gave him a smile and a nod.

“Hello, Master Harry,” he said with a smile. “We’re happy you got back safely from your trip.”

“Thank you,” he replied. He turned to Ron, who was smirking at him. “What?”

“Not even ten minutes in _Imperium_ and a sub is already kneeling for you.”

He laughed. Merlin, it felt good to laugh after the shite he went through during his last mission. “Saw that, huh? As much as I want to indulge, I’m still tired and I don’t think I could get in the right headspace tonight. Besides, Master Kane said he wanted to meet tonight about something important.”

“He told me the same thing earlier at the Auror office. Have you seen him yet?” Ron inquired as he reached down and stroked Draco’s hair with such tenderness that Harry’s heart ached a little. He envied his friends for finding love and being able to share and enjoy the lifestyle together. A working vanilla relationship was already hard to find, but a Dom/sub relationship was like finding a needle in a haystack.

“Dianne said he went to the back. He’s probably in his office now. Should we head on there?” Harry proposed. The red-head nodded his agreement, then offered his hand to Draco and helped him stand.

As they headed to Master Kane’s office, they approached the public scene areas beyond the sitting areas that served as a divider from the bar and the dance floor. Sawhorses, chains, and two St. Andrew’s Crosses were just among the equipment the members of the club used and enjoyed. Several doms and dommes greeted both Harry and Ron and smiled at Draco as they passed by. They had stopped at one roped-off section and observed an ongoing scene. Harry directed the dom’s attention to the tight cuff on his sub’s ankle before heading off again towards the back of the club.

They entered an open set of double doors and into a wide hallway. Each side alternated with large glass panel windows that let the members look in and watch, which could also be slid open to hear the ongoing scenes, and metal doors. Each room was a different theme and with the late hour, were already bursting with activities. They reached another set of double doors with a “Private” sign on top.

They tapped their wands on the hidden rune ward on the right side of the door, recognising their magical signatures and granting them entrance. Several more doors led down another hallway. They headed to the lone door on the left, and Harry knocked.

“Enter.”

The vast office had walls in dark wood panels and the floor was covered with soft, red carpets. One side of the room was lined with shelves filled with several knick-knacks and books. Across from it was a fireplace, and a bar stood next to it, stocked with different kinds of expensive liquor. In the middle, comfortable leather settees and armchairs were arranged around a glass coffee table. Beyond the sitting area, at the back of the room, was a massive mahogany desk, its shade a little darker than the walls. A man in his late 50s sat in an executive chair behind the desk, his discussion with the other man that sat in front of him coming to a halt as they entered the room. He had inky hair with silver colouring at his temples, his skin never lost its tanned tone from his days on being on the field as an auror. His sharp blue eyes showed his wealth of experience and knowledge, and they looked up to watch them as they moved into the office. He waved his hand and directed them to settle themselves on the couches. Harry took one side of the long couch and Ron, the other side. Ron took a throw pillow and placed it down by his feet, Draco kneeling on it, lowered his head and placing his hands on his thighs, palms down.

“Welcome back, Harry.” Kane stood up and headed to the bar. “Debriefing about your mission in Russia is scheduled tomorrow at 14:00 in the Auror office. But that’s not why I called you here.” He turned to face the other occupants in the room and levitated the drinks he fixed towards them. He gestured at the other man who stood up and took a seat on the other long couch, across from Harry.

Harry accepted the glass of Firewhiskey in mid-air before him and took a sip. He watched as Ron reached for the bottle of water and gave it to Draco while he helped himself to the other glass of Firewhiskey. Harry took a sip of his drink and savoured the burn of the liquor that travelled through his throat to his stomach. Russia had been cold during his stay there and he felt it would be a while before he would be able to dispel the feeling of coldness that seemed to have seeped into his bones.

Master Kane took a seat at a chair on Harry’s right. Leaning back, he crossed his leg over one knee and steeped his fingers together. Known as the best in his generation, Kane Hightower was the most admired auror in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, even more than the current head of the department. As Head Auror, he had shown incredible leadership and support towards his subordinates. He would not make his people do anything that he, himself, would not do.

And in the world of BDSM, he was considered one of the best Dominants, if not _the_ best. Many doms and dommes looked up to him—wanted to be him—and many subs dreamed to be under his command. As Harry looked at the man, it was not the first time he had felt grateful to have met Kane Hightower all those years ago and was given the privilege to be under his tutelage.

“This is Antoine Mercier, a friend and my counterpart from the _Département D'application De La Loi Magique_ .” He directed their attention to the other man in their company. Harry noted the expensive three-piece suit he wore. French-made, of course. He sported his salt and pepper hair in a slicked-back style, greying full beard trimmed and groomed. His dark eyes held the same weight and keenness as Master Kane did. He carried himself just as confident and powerful. _Dominant_.

“Antoine, these are Masters Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, and his submissive, Draco Malfoy.”

 _Monsieur_ Mercier nodded at the three. “ _Bonsoir_. I, of course, know of you all and your heroic acts in the war that had happened ten years ago. But more importantly, Master Kane has spoken of good things about you as aurors.” He rubbed his forehead, his weariness revealed on his face. “I would have preferred to meet you all in a different, or better, circumstances.”

Master Kane nodded. “He came to England to ask for our help on one of their upcoming operations.”

“ _Oui. Merci,_ Master Kane.” He nodded and began explaining. “There is a human trafficking syndicate that has been running around France for the past three years. We have been doing our best to follow their movements and activities closely but they would always find a way to evade us. Always a step ahead.” He took a quick sip from the glass of scotch in his hand. “Their modus is kidnapping witches based on a certain ‘theme’ then selling them at secret auctions.”

“Is the organization magical?” Harry asked, frowning.

“So far, their victims have been women who are magical. Although, it seems their clientele are people from both magical and muggle worlds. We are operating under the assumption that they are magical.”

“Were you able to save any victims?” Harry asked, horrified by the information but intrigued.

The older man shook his head. “We were able to get to one victim who was able to escape her captors a week ago. She overheard from the men who took her and two other women that they were on their way to _Marseille Fos Port_. We found her in an area between Madrid and the port. Unfortunately, she died not long after we found her due to the extensive injuries she sustained from her escape. She was able to tell us that she was kidnapped from a BDSM club in Madrid and that the other women were similarly kidnapped from other clubs in other cities.”

Harry heard Ron expel a deep breath.

“Six other kidnappings happened in the cities around Spain and some areas in France in the last three months. They choose women who are alone, unattached, with no one who would look for them immediately,” Antoine continued.

“So,” Ron speaking up for the first time, “now, they are targeting unattached women—submissives—from BDSM clubs all over Europe? How often do they kidnap women?”

“ _Oui, Monsieur_ Weasley. They don’t take more than one or two women per city or town to avoid unwanted attention. They space the kidnappings a few weeks apart and normally take a dozen women per ‘theme’: blondes, brunettes, studious-types, or whatever perversion they have at the moment.” Antoine moved forward to place his empty glass down on the coffee table and leant his forearms on his thighs. “We were able to get a tip on when and where the next auction would be held.”

“You plan to raid the auction,” Harry guessed.

“We do,” Antoine nodded, “and we will be planting undercover operatives in the area days before the auction to do some reconnaissance.”

“This is where you will come in,” Kane finally spoke, “Antoine will be bringing in one of his aurors here and you, Master Harry, will handle her training until the auction in two weeks.”

“Me?” Harry asked, sharing a glance with Ron beside him.

“ _Oui_. Master Kane has told me you are the best choice to train a novice in the lifestyle.”

Harry tilted his head in thought. If there was anyone who was _the best_ choice to train a newbie sub, it was Master Kane. He turned toward Master Kane, his face was passive but he knew his mentor and friend had thought of this matter long before they spoke that night. The man didn’t do anything without a reason, and there was sure to be one behind this decision.

“And after the training?” he inquired.

“The raid will be a joint effort between the British and French aurors. You and the operative will investigate and do recon on the location of the auction a week prior, then you will pose as a potential buyer on the day of the auction. I am working to secure an invitation as these things are by invitation only,” Antoine answered before he and Master Kane shared a look.

“That’s not all, is it?” Ron asked, voicing Harry’s thoughts.

Antoine sighed. He sounded tired and Harry felt sympathy for the older man.

“I’m afraid we might have a... mole within our ranks. For the syndicate to keep evading us despite all our resources and planning only means they are getting our information. I am afraid our department is compromised.” He leaned back on his chair. “It is of utmost importance that this mission will remain a secret until a day or two before the raid.”

“So the training of the operative—” Harry began.

“Is not an official mission, yes. Only I and the operative know of this. Well, also everyone in this room.” He looked at each occupant of the room. “While we try to weed out the mole in our department, we will continue the _official_ mission of finding this syndicate group and rescue those kidnapped women. Make everyone think we continue to do what we had in the past. But we needed to do something that the department is not aware of.”

Ron rubbed his chin, thinking. Draco, who had been quiet during the whole exchange, looked up to his dom. “Go ahead, pet.”

Draco gave him a smile before looking at the Frenchman. “Do you have anyone under suspicion in your department?”

“I have a few, but I’m afraid they are mostly high-ranking officials and have much power within our ministry,” he responded, his tone a mixture of sadness and anger.

“If you permit me,” the blond began, “I could help in the investigation of these officials.” He looked around at the others. “Of course, it will remain covert and off the books.”

“Young Draco Malfoy here runs a private investigation company. He does quite a bit to help the DMLE in some of our cases,” Master Kane explained.

Antoine gave Draco a nod and a smile. “ _C'est très apprécié._ (That is much appreciated.) In all honesty, we feel we are at the point where we would be glad to accept all the help we can get. This syndicate has swiftly grown in recent years and they must be shut down immediately.”

Ron placed a hand on his sub’s shoulder and squeezed it. “Of course. We would be open to extending any help we can to stop these bastards and make them pay for their crimes.”

“ _Merci._ We will discuss the details and plans for the raid further in the coming days once we have more information.”

The other men in the room nodded in agreement.

“So, this operative,” Harry spoke, “she has no prior experience with BDSM?”

“ _Non_ , she does not. A complete novice in the lifestyle. And it will be your job to make sure she is ready and convincing in two weeks time.”

“I must admit, _Monsieur_ Mercier, it seems to me that this syndicate knows what they are doing. An inexperienced auror acting as a submissive within the premises of the auction might alarm them,” Harry commented.

“I agree. And I guarantee you, _Monsieur_ Potter, my operative is quite submissive.” He had a knowing look on his face, and Harry saw a similar expression on Master Kane’s face. It made Harry’s curiosity piqued at this unknown French auror.

“Even if she doesn’t know it yet.”

* * *

The men agreed to meet in _Imperium_ again the next night. Antoine informed them that the undercover auror was scheduled to arrive in England the next afternoon. The official documents over at the _Département D'application De La Loi Magique_ said that the auror will be on leave for a month. It was a well-known fact that the auror had not had taken a day off from duty ever since she started working in the department five years ago. So while everyone thought she was off vacationing, she would be staying in England, training to be a submissive to take down the human trafficking syndicate.

Not for the first time since the meeting the night before, his thoughts went to the mysterious operative. Antoine was a dominant, an experienced and known one in Paris according to Master Kane, and he knew to trust the man’s judgment when he said the auror he would be training was a submissive, albeit unaware that she was one. He admittedly would have a difficult time if it turned out that she didn’t have a submissive bone in her body.

But to be able to bring a woman’s submissiveness to the surface and to be the receiving end of her surrender was at the top of the list of pleasures of every Dom.

He and Ron entered the club side by side, the tune of the Arctic Monkey’s _Do I Wanna Know_ filling the room along with the screams and moans of people already deep into their scenes. They were set to meet Antoine and the trainee in an hour so they decided to spend some time at the bar.

“Where’s Draco?” Harry asked before grabbing the bottle of ale Mistress Dianne placed in front of him.

“Stuck at work. He won’t be coming here tonight,” Ron replied. “I’m only here to meet your trainee and monitor the place.”

Harry nodded. He and Ron were one of the more senior Masters and long-term members of the club. As senior Masters, they were awarded the title of _Club Masters_ , meaning they held more authority in the club. Another _Club Master_ was Mistress Dianne.

“What do you think of the whole thing?” Ron asked. Harry already knew what he meant.

“It’s horrific. I wouldn’t be surprised if they have already landed on our soil.” Harry took a drink, his eyes looking further ahead, unseeing. “That’s why we need to act fast and do what we can to put a stop to them.”

Ron nodded his agreement before finishing his drink. They wandered the different scenes happening and spoke to the other members of the club. _Imperium_ was a private club with exclusive clientele. Master Kane was quite vigilant in the screening of new members as the lifestyle could also attract the weird ones and mentally unstable people. They also made sure they knew almost everyone in the club.

When the time came for them to meet with Master Kane and the others, they headed towards the back of the room, to the wide set of double doors where the dungeons were.

As Harry and Ron walked along the hallway, passing by and checking several of the themed rooms, Harry fell a pull on his magic. He abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway, people walking around him to avoid him. He frowned at the sensation of constant tugging on his magic.

“What’s up, mate?” Ron asked, confusion filling his freckled face. “Aren’t we supposed to meet them at Master Kane’s office?”

Harry didn’t answer, instead followed the direction of the pull. He looked to his right and saw from the wide glass panel that it was one of the dungeons. Chains hung along the walls and from the wooden beams at the ceiling with several pieces of bondage equipment littered the parameter of the room. He caught a quick glimpse of a woman on her knees in front of two men that stood before her.

He didn’t understand what was happening but his heartbeat began to race as he grasped the doorknob and opened the door to enter, Ron right on his heels.

“Ah, you are finally here,” Master Kane looked up from his position in the middle of the room, towards the opened door.

Harry calmly walked towards the occupants of the room. As he approached, he observed the woman from the back. Her posture was a contrast between defiance and obedience. Her wavy hair, a mix of dark brown and gold strands, was in a high ponytail and reached the middle of her back. The slender column of her neck led down to a sexy set of shoulders, exposed by the sports bra she wore. He shook his head, amused at her choice of attire. The sensuous dip of her waist gave way to luscious hips that were made to cradle a man. He could tell she was petite but strong with enough muscles and padding.

Harry nodded at the two older men and stood beside Master Kane. “Good evening, gentlemen.”

He looked down at the kneeling woman and his heart pounded against his chest. Despite not being able to see her face clearly yet, his instincts shouted at him that he _knew_ this woman. He yearned to look at her eyes but he schooled his expression to mild interest. Ron stood silently beside him.

“Let us begin, then,” Antoine began, “Little one, this is Master Harry. He will be in charge of your training as a submissive.”

Harry watched as the woman lifted her head, a quick glance at Antoine before resting her eyes on him. His heart slammed within its cage as his eyes locked with the same honey brown eyes that had haunted him for a decade. He noted her widened eyes as she recognised him. Her breathing became fast and shallow, he could feel the shock resonating through her whole being.

Harry schooled his expression into a calm appearance as he looked down at the woman he had been searching for in the past ten years. He fought the profound desire to take her in his arms and not let her out of his sight again. The last place he would have expected to see her was a BDSM club—especially here in _Imperium_. He could feel his best mate’s awe and surprise at his side but he ignored him, opting to focus on the woman the both of them had missed in front of them.

“Master Harry, this is Auror Hermione Granger. She will be your trainee and submissive until the auction in two weeks.” Antoine turned to Harry, a certain gleam in his eyes. “I believe you are already acquainted.”

With a nod, he turned towards the kneeling woman and closed the short distance between them.

Harry stopped just inside her personal space, forcing her to look up at him. The light sconces on the walls didn’t provide much brightness into the room but he could see the contours and valleys of her face and body, every slight movement as she breathed, the shadows enhancing her curves.

He caressed her cheek gently, savouring the softness of her skin. He noticed her dilated pupils, the deep-seated wish to submit, the kind of submission Antoine mentioned that she wasn’t aware she needed yet. And with the realization that it was his task to call forth the surrender of her control, he felt an eagerness like nothing before.

Both were lost in the presence of the other while completely forgetting the rest of their companions. He gave her a smile one can only describe as predatory, causing her to inhale sharply.

“I will take care of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @indo_carib, @MasterChaos1, and @The_Potterer for going over this chapter! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Hermione Granger sat back with a sigh, placing the book she had been reading on her lap. True, it would be quicker for her to travel to London via portkey but she needed as much time as she could to gather her wits about her before she arrived there.

She left Britain more than a decade ago. This would be the first time she was coming back to her home country, where her old friends still lived. Friends she had claimed to love, friends that she had abandoned. She knew it would be wishful thinking to hope that she wouldn’t cross paths with anyone in her past while she was in London. They probably hated her for never returning and not hearing a single word from her, and she needed to be prepared to deal with that. Besides, she was only going to be staying for two weeks and after the raid at the syndicate’s auction, she would return to her life in Paris once everything was over.

She often wondered how Harry and Ron were. She knew they were aurors now, having seen some of their notable achievements in the French papers. She, Harry, and Ron had accumulated enough notoriety in wizarding communities worldwide due to the Second British Wizarding War ten years ago, but not as much as they had in Britain. She hoped the public’s interest in them would have died down by now because she didn’t think she could deal with all of it, as she never did.

For more times than she could in the past decade, she had thought of Harry and Ron, but mostly Harry. There hadn’t been any news of him getting married or anything at all about his private life in the past years. She was both glad and disappointed by that fact. Maybe the British wizarding community finally learned to leave him alone. Or Harry was so adept at keeping his personal life away from the prying eyes of the press.

A chime sounded around the train. “ _ Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to London. Local time is 3:46 PM. We are approaching St. Pancras International in a few minutes. Kindly collect all your pieces of baggage before you disembark. I hope that we have looked after you well and that you have enjoyed the trip. On behalf of our team, I thank you for choosing our services to travel. I wish you all a good afternoon and stay, and we hope to see you very soon on the Eurostar. Please mind the gap as you step off the train. _ ”

Hermione stood up easily to collect her luggage, having charmed her area in the train so that no muggle would sit beside her and was left alone during the trip.

After disembarking the train, Hermione proceeded to follow the crowds towards the exits. The glass-panelled ceiling of the station let in the bright sunlight, showing a rare sunny, autumn day in London.

Numerous people walked from all directions, trying to get to their destinations on time. Hermione slowed to observe the crowd, wondering which of them knew about magic and that a sizable syndicate was going around Europe and kidnapping women. Right now, they were kidnapping witches, but who’s to say they would not set their eyes on muggles soon? Hermione felt the familiar sensations of anger and purpose as she walked out of the station. She searched for an empty alleyway. Finding one, she disappeared with a slight pop.

* * *

The bustle of the city, as well as the numerous activities within Hyde Park, hid the small sound of apparition when Hermione appeared at a secluded area among the trees. She did a mandatory check of herself and her luggage before walking towards the direction of the hotel she would be staying in for the next two weeks. She would have rather stayed at a less ritzy hotel but  _ Monsieur _ Mercier wanted the appearance of someone vacationing in luxury, in case their fellow aurors decided to check up on her.

She breathed a sigh of relief from the heat once she entered the lobby of the hotel. Slowly walking in, she quickly took note of the grandiose interiors of the room and its occupants. The lobby had wide wooden posts and the front desks were also made of dark cherry wood. A huge oval carpet was at the centre of the room, covering part of the shiny, marbled floors. Furniture made of comfortable upholstery was interspersed around the room. The reception area had several guests checking in and out of the hotel, several others were scattered all over the place.

“Good afternoon, ma’am. Welcome to the London Hilton. My name is David. Checking in?” A good-looking, blond receptionist greeted her with a wide smile. And yes, he definitely checked her out. She barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

“Good afternoon. Yes, I have a reservation under Jane Puckle,” Hermione responded.

“Of course, ma’am. If you would be kind to give me a moment to confirm your reservation, I will have you checked in in no time. I just need a valid ID, please,” he said.

Hermione took out her wallet and handed him a French muggle driver’s license under the name  _ Jane Puckle _ , a combination of her second name and her mother’s maiden name.

“There we go, Ms. Puckle! You will be staying with us for two weeks and the room is already paid for,” he handed her ID back and gave her a look that’s anything but wholesome. “I hope you enjoy your stay and please don’t hesitate to call us if you need anything.  _ Anything  _ at all.” David spoke as he handed the room key.

Hermione nodded. “Thank you.” She hastily headed towards the lifts before the man said anything further.

Thankfully, she had the lift all to herself as she went up to her room.

The king-size bed dominated the middle of the room, more of the dark cherry wood on the walls and the bed frame. A mix of white, muted brown, grey, and green gave the room a calming effect. Instead of unpacking her things, she dropped her things beside the bed and went straight to the window seat, looking out the huge window. The room was on the 20th floor and had an amazing view of Hyde Park and the London skyline. She realised how much Britain had changed in the last ten years, and how much she had missed her home. Not for the first time, she wondered how things had turned out if she didn’t leave and how much the wizarding world had also changed while she was away.

She shook her head to get rid of such thoughts and proceeded to unpack. Maybe she could go out and explore, find a nice place to have some scones and tea. Her appointment wasn’t until late at night so she had several hours to relax. 

* * *

Hermione took a seat outside the quaint little cafe just a few minutes walk from her hotel. She ordered tea and some pastries, having realised that she hadn’t had a meal since breakfast. She was so preoccupied with the idea of returning to Britain that she forgot to eat lunch before departing from Paris.

She had brought her journal and case files regarding the  _ Le Collectif _ or The Collective, the human trafficking organisation they were trying to bring down. They didn’t make the French aurors’ radar until three years ago when ten women went missing around France in a matter of weeks.

_ Le Collectif _ did its research regarding their targets thoroughly and meticulously before they took the women. They didn’t notice a pattern at the beginning, seeing no connection between the victims, especially since the women were taken from different cities and towns around France. Every woman lived alone and didn’t have any real close relationships, making it easier for the syndicate to cover up that they were missing. It wasn’t until the eighth missing woman that they had figured out what connected the women from each other. They were all blondes.

_ Le Collectif _ had been steadily growing in the past three years, and lately, they had grown bolder in their activities. She and Antoine speculated that the organisation now had friends in high places, especially in the  _ Département D'application De La Loi Magique. _ They believe there was a mole in the department, and it could also be likely there were more than one. The syndicate had very deep pockets, even more so now that it would seem they had found powerful friends.

And now, they had kidnapped eight more women in the past weeks. Women who were part of the BDSM lifestyle and were submissives. They were able to get a verified tip on when and where the upcoming auction was going to be for these women and they were now preparing for it.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead. While she was the one who volunteered to go undercover for the auction, she didn’t know how she was going to pull off being a submissive. She had done her research on the lifestyle, and she would not admit it to anyone out loud, but it did pique her interest. She was intrigued by the relationships between a dominant and a submissive and their dynamics. At first, she was appalled at the roles of submissives, thinking they were practically slaves. But as she read more and had interviewed several of those who were active in the lifestyle, she realised that it was more complex than what she thought.

A more hands-on experience would give her a better understanding of the role she had to play. While she believed she could play the part of the submissive, she had an internal conflict on her role and who she believed she was. She valued her independence and control greatly, and being a submissive would mean surrendering her control, more so to someone she didn’t know and trust. Only a handful of people in the world she trusted completely with her life. It was going to be a struggle and a challenge to play a part she didn’t believe in but she must, for the missing women. She felt that it was her duty to end the syndicate for their past victims so that no one else may experience the horrors that they went through.

Hermione let out another sigh and leaned back on her chair as she watched the people walk by. Tonight, she would be heading to one of the top BDSM clubs in Europe. Antoine told her that it was an exclusive club that was owned by one of his long-time friends. She had tons of questions, but she guessed she would have her answers once her training began.

She emptied the teacup and looked at her watch. It was ten past six in the evening and she needed to start preparing for her appointment. Hermione took a deep breath, gathered her things, and began her trek back to her hotel. She wanted to arrive in the club a little earlier so that she could observe the goings-on there, as well as the people. If she was going to be embedded in the lifestyle for the next two weeks, she would need to be better acquainted to what it entailed.

* * *

Wiping her sweaty hands on her overcoat, she crossed the alleyway and headed towards one of the nondescript warehouses on the Isle of Dogs. Several other warehouses littered the place that looked exactly like this one on the outside but Hermione could feel the powerful magic of the wards that protected the place. Antoine had informed her she will be meeting their contacts in the exclusive club that night and she realized she was immensely nervous. The BDSM lifestyle looked like a whole different world when she did her research and she wasn’t sure if she could handle what would meet her.

Entering through a heavy metal door, she saw an anteroom with a large L-shaped desk on the left and a long bench on the right side along the wall. There were three doorways, one before and after the desk along the left wall and a set of dark wooden double doors across from the entrance. Hermione assumed it was the entrance to the club. She slowly approached the desk where a man in uniform, with light blue eyes, dark complexion, and was almost as big as Hagrid but not as hairy, sat reading some papers. He looked up at her right before she reached him and gave her a nod and a small smile.

“Good evening, how can I help you?” he greeted her.

“Good evening. I am Hermione Granger and I’m a guest of Master Kane Hightower and Master Antoine Mercier. They are expecting me tonight,” she answered. She was proud of herself for keeping her voice from shaking, as she was beyond nervous.

“Ah, right. Master Kane did mention he had a guest arriving tonight.” He opened one of the drawers on his desk and brought out a roll of parchment. He gave it to her along with a pen. “Kindly read this and if you agree, kindly sign at the bottom. It is a magical contract and the ink in the pen is magical, as well. Once signed, you are then registered as a member of the club since non-members are not allowed beyond this point.”

Hermione looked down at the parchment and pen in her hands. “I see. Let me take a moment to read this.”

“Of course,” he directed her towards the benches across his desk. “You may sit there.”

She nodded and took a seat before unrolling the parchment. As she read the contract, she had to stop several times to take a moment for herself. While some of the things mentioned in the parchment terrified her, most of it sparked excitement in her that she’d never felt before. She let out a slow breath before going back to the desk and signing the document.

“Excellent, miss. Kindly give me your coat and shoes, please,” the man told her.

“My shoes?” she asked in confusion.

“It’s actually stated in the contract that submissives are not allowed to wear shoes inside the club unless they are instructed and approved by their doms or, well, what they call ‘fuck me’ shoes,” he shrugged as he explained.

Hermione did remember reading something about the shoes in the contract but she was properly distracted by the other items in it that she couldn’t remember.

“Wait, why would you assume I’m a submissive? I could be a Domme, for all you know,” she frowned.

“Oh, was I wrong?” He looked at her, from her head to her feet, with scrutinizing eyes. He tilted his head, as he continued to look at her in silence.

She fidgeted for a moment before reaching down to take off her training shoes and socks and placing them on the desk. The man simply smiled at her, reached for her shoes and proceeded to put them away inside the second door. She wondered if he was also part of the lifestyle when he returned and was about to ask when he suddenly spoke.

“No, I’m not into the whole bondage thing. I’m what they call ‘vanilla’.”

“Then how did you know that I was a—a, you know,” Hermione inquired, waving her hand aimlessly.

“I’ve been working here for years. I may not be into the lifestyle but you learn a thing or two by being around them for a long while,” he answered as a matter-of-factly.

“You never had an inclination to join?”

“Not really. I understand some people need more when it comes to their sexual satisfaction.”

Hermione nodded. “Right. Well, I better get inside so I won’t be late in meeting Master Kane.” She gestured towards the door. “By the way, what’s your name?”

“The name’s Winston, Miss Granger,” he answered before nodding at the door. “Go right ahead. Welcome to  _ Imperium _ and I hope you enjoy yourself.”

She smiled her thanks and pushed the double doors open.

* * *

She didn’t know what to expect once she entered the club but she did not expect everything to look high-class and expensive. The interior of the club was a mixture of dark wood and black metal furnishings. A large half-circle bar was set on the left side of the room, it was so large it probably occupied a third of the room. Across from it on the front right, was a dance floor and several couples were there, dancing to the music that can be heard in the room. If you could call what they were doing  _ dancing _ . Some were practically having sex on the dance floor.

Beyond the bar and dance floor was a sitting area, with comfortable-looking leather settees scattered around with people on them. The area acted as a barrier to another area that seemed larger and lighted brighter than the front of the room. She was about to walk towards that area when someone called out her name.

“Hermione.”

She turned and saw her boss and mentor, Antoine Mercier, walking towards her from the bar. Looking young for his age, only his salt and pepper hair and air of intelligence showed his years of experience. He was, as always, dressed impeccably in a suit she was accustomed to seeing him in, and not a single hair out of place. When Hermione began her training as an auror in Paris, he had immediately brought her under his wing and taught her everything he knew. She had felt a certain kinship with him, along with a well of respect.

She had always felt the power from  _ Monsieur _ Mercier, and it’s not just his magic. When she took on the mission to go undercover as a submissive, he explained that he was what they called a Dominant and had been in the BDSM lifestyle for years. That conversation spurred her to do extensive research on the lifestyle and that’s when she understood his “power”. The exact same power he exuded at that moment.

“Good evening, sir. I seem to be early for the appointment.”

“Good evening to you, as well. No, it’s good you’re early. Master Kane assured me his men will be here on time.  _ Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses? _ (So, what do you think?)” he gestured around them.

Hermione looked around again for a moment. “Everything looks expensive.”

“Well, that’s what you get at an exclusive club with a membership worth an arm and leg,” Antoine laughed before taking a sip of his drink.

“I believe you were just insulting my club, my friend,” a voice spoke from behind them.

Hermione turned and saw a very attractive man approaching them. She assumed he was around the same age as  _ Monsieur _ Mercier but he was built bigger. His muscles stretched the dress shirt and coat he was wearing, the same black as his hair, except for the silver hairs on his temple. His ocean blue eyes were fixed on her and she suddenly felt an urge to look down and kneel. If she thought Mercier was powerful, this man had power in  _ spades _ .

“Auror Granger,” he held out his hand, which surprised her. “Welcome to  _ Imperium _ .”

She took his hand and shook it firmly. “Thank you for having me, Mr. Hightower.”

He smiled at her. “We are pleased to help. How do you feel?”

“To be frank, a little nervous,” she chuckled. “But I’m ready for whatever I need to do.”

There was a certain gleam in his eyes as he continued to look at her without speaking. It felt like he knew something she didn’t and seeing as where she was at that moment, it was probably the truth. He gave her a quick nod before looking away. The way his gaze held her was almost physical and Hermione fought the urge to stagger from her spot. She took a deep breath and slowly, but silently, released it.

“Very well,” Master Kane looked at his wristwatch before looking at her again, staring directly into her eyes. “My men are already here and are just monitoring the place. They will join us in a short moment so why don’t we go ahead?”

“Yes, Master Kane,” Hermione answered even before she realized she had opened her mouth to speak. He gave her a smile of satisfaction before he began walking.  _ Monsieur _ Mercier gave her another nod before following Master Kane.

She trailed just a few steps after the two men as they walked through the club. There were more people there than Hermione expected and there were areas she couldn’t see because of the crowd gathering around. She had a vague idea that they were watching the ongoing  _ scenes _ , as they were called based on her research, but she was still curious as to what kind of scenes were happening. She didn’t have enough time to look around as the men barely stopped walking, even though some members greeted and approached them.

They walked through an opened set of double doors at the back of the club and there were also people inside the hallway, looking through large windows. She was trying to see inside the rooms and didn’t notice the two men before her had stopped in front of a closed door. She almost walked into Master Kane but was able to stop beforehand.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, Master Kane! I was—”

Master Kane chuckled. “Yes, I can understand your curiosity about the goings-on around you. But you will have time for it in the coming days, I assure you.” He opened the door and entered the room. He stood to the side and held the door for her and Mercier. As she looked inside the room, she felt herself halt and was rooted on the spot. She barely heard the door close as she looked around. She was torn between excitement and repulsion at the chains that hung along the walls and the several bondage equipment placed around the room.

“Auror Granger.”

It was that voice again. Her attention snapped towards Master Kane, who stood in the middle of the room with her boss. The way both men stood and carried themselves would be enough to get criminals to surrender.

“Come.”

Her feet began moving as if they had a mind of their own, and before she knew it, she stood in front of the two men.

“I will give you your first lesson,” Master Kane spoke, “Before beginning any scene, you shall kneel as you wait for your dom or master in silence. Your dom will decide whether he will want standard or high protocol. He will also decide where you put your hands: on your lap, palms up or down, behind your back, or raised behind your neck. You are to keep your eyes on the floor unless told otherwise.”

“Kneel in silence? What—” she stopped immediately at the look Master Kane had given her. An eyebrow raised and she was falling to her knees, her head bowed.

“Very good. You may place your hands on your lap, palms down.” The compliment gave her a warm feeling, making Hermione comply immediately.

“Nicely done, pet,” she heard him say. “I must say, you are correct in your assessment, Antoine. She will do well in this assignment.”

“ _ Merci. _ And I look forward to the feedback her trainer will have,” Mercier replied.

Hermione had thought about who would be training her in the next two weeks. She pondered if all doms had the same presence and power these two men did. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open and several footsteps approached them.

She almost looked up but remembered Master Kane’s instruction of keeping her eyes lowered until she was told otherwise. It grated on her nerves, to be treated this way, but it strangely also gave her a sense of calm. She didn’t have to think or decide what the correct action was, all she had to do was wait for the next command.

“Ah, you are finally here,” she heard Master Kane say to the new arrivals.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” came the response. Hermione frowned a little, thankful that the men couldn’t see her expression. The voice sounded familiar to her, but she couldn’t place where she had heard it before.

“Let us begin, then,” Antoine spoke up, “Little one, this is Master Harry. He will be in charge of your training as a submissive.”

Hermione raised her head to look at her boss then shifted her gaze to the other men that stood on Master Kane’s other side. What greeted her were the most vivid green eyes she had never been able to forget, despite not seeing them for a decade. She couldn’t help her eyes from widening upon recognizing him, her heart pounded in her chest, her breathing quickened.

“Master Harry, this is Auror Hermione Granger. She will be your trainee and submissive until the auction in two weeks. I believe you are already acquainted,” Antoine continued. She knew he knew about her history with this man.

This man.  _ Master Harry. _ He was a man now.

She watched as he came closer. His finger caressed her cheek softly and she had to keep herself from following his finger, to keep his skin against hers.

He smiled at her causing her already pounding heart to try to smash its way out of her chest. “I will take care of you.”

_ What have I gotten myself into? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Hermione's POV! Updates for Bound To You will be bi-weekly (I hope). This is a more complex story than my previous ones so please bear with me. Much love to everyone! <3


End file.
